An indicating mechanism is described in our British Patent No. 2289156, the disclosure of which is incorporated into this Specification. The system described in that Patent has been particularly successful in the United Kingdom, although there are some existing price totems for which retro-fitting is not an option, because there is insufficient vertical space between the lowermost price window and the ground. Further, continental garages tend to offer at least five different fuels giving rise to the need for longer carriages.